1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a V5.2 protocol, and more particularly to a mobility processing method using a V5.2 protocol that performs a mobility processing of a terminal by adding a mobility-related protocol to the V5.2 protocol.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a V5.2 protocol produced by ETSI 300 347-1 of ISO, ITU-T G.965 provides various services for analog ordinary and public telephones, ISDN(integrated services digital network) BRA(basic rate access) connection which observes ITU-T G.960 and I.430, ISDN PRA(primary rate access) connection that observes ITU-T G.692 and I.431, and analog or digital dedicated line connection.
As shown in FIG. 1, the V5.2 protocol is an interface standard for supplying various services between an access Network (AN) and a local exchange (LE). The V5.2 protocol can be divided into a public switched telephone network (PSTN) protocol, a control protocol, a link control protocol, a bearer channel connection (BCC) protocol, and a protection protocol.
More specifically, in the PSTN protocol, the AN transmits analog information through a V5.2 interface to a protocol entity of the LE without controlling a call processing. The control protocol has a user port control function and a general control function. The user port control function defines a state of an ISDN/PSTN user port and prescribes activation and deactivation of a ISDN port, and blocking and unblocking thereof, and the general control function prescribes resetting of a provision data set and synchronization and verification of a new provision data set. The link control protocol identifies a physical layer and a state of 2048 kbps links thereof, manages and blocks the links, unblocks the mutually adjusted links verifies link continuity and mutually adjusts a link control function. The BCC protocol provides a means for requesting the AN to set or cancel a connection between a specific user port of the AN and a V5.2 interface time slot in a call unit. The protection protocol prevents services from being suspended due to obstruction to a communication path, because one V5.2 interface manages a plurality of links and converts a logic C-channel (communication channel) to another physical C-channel using a switching means for protecting the C-channel.
However, since the conventional V5.2 protocol recommendation which is made only for users who are directly connected to a system does not recommend substance of the terminal mobility. In reality, a WLL (wireless local loop) system which has been developing under the standard of the V5.2 protocol receives user""s connection requests by wireless methods and companies that engage in the WLL business have requested terminal mobility processing that is provided by existing wireless services such as DCN, PCS to make up for the weakness of the wireless system. However, since no V5.2 protocol has the terminal mobility processing function, it is currently required to have a separate standard to perform such a function.
In other words, since the conventional V5.2 protocol was developed for the users who are only directly connected to the AN, it is impossible to perform the mobility processing of mobile users and thus provide a service therefor.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a mobility processing method using a V5.2 protocol which obviates the problems and disadvantages in the conventional art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mobility processing method using a V5.2 protocol that performs a mobility processing of a terminal by adding a mobility-related protocol to the V5.2 protocol.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a mobility processing method using a V5.2 protocol in a communication system, which employs a V5.2 protocol as a standard, consisting of an access network which exchanges data with a plurality of users and a local exchange which exchanges data with the access network, which includes: defining a predetermined additional message for registration, whereby port assignment and port cancel of a mobile user is defined in the V5.2 protocol of the access network and the local exchange; and defining a mobility-related protocol state, a mobility-related control protocol state and a mobility-related PSTN (public switched telephone network) protocol state of the V5.2 protocol, in accordance with the additional message, thereby processing the mobility of the user.